


The Unpleasant Encounter

by Youknowthatsleft



Series: Pi-thagoras oneshots [1]
Category: Pi-thagoras
Genre: A socially awkward gathering, Backstory, Gen, Mostly Fluff, protective!julian, the most mildest of angsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowthatsleft/pseuds/Youknowthatsleft
Summary: Based on that one line of dialogue in ‘a socially awkward gathering’ where Julian mentions Buddy’s newfound fear





	The Unpleasant Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes, into the void.

“He had an unpleasant encounter in a bar last week and ever since he’s been showing signs of chronic shyness around strangers.”  
-Julian, (pi-thagoras)

 

Julian was currently at a bar with Buddy. Julian of course had been to a bar before, Not because he drank regularly, but rather because he knew the bartender and, well, enough said.

However, it was Buddys first time and although he didn’t intend to drink, he seemed to have garnered some irational fear that somehow he would become intoxicated.

Despite the fact that Julian was somewhat familiar with the scene, he wasn’t quite prepared for the sheer number of human beings squashed into the establishment. He almost lost sight of Buddy a number of times, despite taking the added precaution of linking their arms.

All was going swell (well, as swell as could be expected) when Buddy felt obliged to state his need for the restroom.

That was when it all went to hell.

Despite what Steve may say, Julian and Buddy do not go to the bathroom in each other’s company. Of course, this meant that they had to separate. Julian respectfully waited just outside the restroom door, and yet he never saw Buddy exit. This led to an investigation.

As Julian entered the bathroom, he first noticed the floor tiles, which were a startling shade of green. Upon realizing the unrelevency of the floor, Julian looked up, half-expecting his best friend to be washing his hands or something. Needless to say, he had no luck.

After washing his hand (so that he wouldn’t appear weird), Julian headed out to the main part of the building to look. And look. And look.

But Alas! No Buddy was to be found. Everything was for naught. Julian gave up, sending Buddy a text telling him to meet at the exit (why hadn’t he thought to just text Buddy from the start? Simple: the existence of his electronical device had simply slipped from his mind).

Julian was waiting for precisely 5 minutes, before Buddy came hurling past him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him out the door; he didn’t stop until they were at least a block closer to Julian’s Moms house.

When they finally did stop, Julian had questions, and many of them at that.  
“What was that? Where were you? What happened? Are you alright?”  
Julian concidered himself an expert when it came to his friend, but if he was being perfectly candid, he would have said that he never anticipated Buddy to answer all his questions; On one hand, half the reason he asked so many to begin with was in the hopes that Buddy would answer at least a couple of them. On the other hand, he knew Buddy was a man of few words, and was therefor unlikely to answer in full.

Nevertheless, Buddy responded, although his reluctance was noted. “I’m not sure what you intended by your first question, and I was only across the room. As to what happened, I would rather not say, but if you really want to know?” Julian gave a nod, “I had just walked out of the restroom when I walked up to the bar. I was going to order something, even though I probably wouldn’t have been served, when I accidentally bumped into some guy. He shouted a spell, and I spewed some nonsense about peeing in my hamster cage at the age of five. I was so embarrassed.”

Julian himself had heard the hamster story no less than 14 times, so was therefor immune to the possible repercussions of the slip up. “Is that all? I thought your life was somehow in danger. Thank goodness it’s not. Wait- It’s not, right?”

“No. My life is good. But I don’t think you quite get it Julian. I am genuinely scarred- the possibility that I never talk to anyone ever again is one that seems quite easy to humor at the moment.”

 

——————————————————

 

The next day passed without a hitch. Buddy came over to play super smash bros, and so they do. It’s not until the next day when the consequences hit.

It’s Buddy that suggests going to McDonald’s, and so they do.

Whether it be paying for a haircut or ordering from the Kabab van, Any child under the age of 22 inevitably has trouble talking to people in the service industry, and Buddy and Julian were no exceptions. However, they usually pulled through; so when Julian stepped aside to let Buddy order, he did not anticipate The sheer fear eminating from his stance, nor his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I am well aware that pi-thagoras is a very niche community, I decided to write this how I wanted to, dragging out the phrases and giving long winded descriptions. You’re welcome.


End file.
